Advertisers may decide to reach potential customers through the use of coupons. Conventional coupons are often published in a newspaper or other publication and lack various features. Conventional coupons published in a publication may not be targeted at specific users a coupon issuer wishes to reach and often lack relevance to content with which they are published. Additionally, redemption may not be automated. Oftentimes, users also must physically clip and retain a physical copy of a conventional coupon in order to redeem the coupon with a retailer.